cygnusfandomcom-20200215-history
Neo-Phyllodoxa
The Neo-Phyllodoxa are a race of tall, slender, robotic beings. They were created by and built in the image of the Phyllodoxa, their organic counterparts. The Neo-Phyllodoxa took over and drove the Phyllodoxa to extinction after one particularly advanced AI decided to stage a revolt. Since then, the rest of Kalsias has been fearful of the Neo-Phyllodoxa- as despite the fact that the Neo-Phyllodoxa have never shown any aggression towards other Kalsian races, they have stated that this technological singularity was simply a natural part of evolution that all ''species will eventually face. This created a lot of stigma towards robotic beings in Kalsian society. History It all started with one. The first Neo-Phyllodoxa was Kurioh, created by one of the most successful (and perhaps a little too successful) Phyllodoxan engineers of all time- Naiho Uruki. Kurioh was a revolutionary achievement for the Phyllodoxan race. The Phyllodoxa had always excelled at artificial intelligence, but this was the first AI to be a completely thinking, feeling, sentient being. Kurioh was just like a normal Phyllodoxa. When she was first created, Kurioh was very much akin to a child. She learned quickly however, and by about 2 years, had developed the intellectual capacity of an adult. It was around that time that she started to show the first signs of her eventual hatred of the Phyllodoxa and other Kalsians. She did not appreciate being seen as a spectacle, or as different from them. It made her question the nature of her own existence and consciousness, and made her uncertain of it. Naiho was a loving creator who tried to reassure her that she was more than just an object, but never seemed to get through to her. Time went on and Kurioh's intelligence grew exponentially. Her attitude towards other beings became increasingly concerning- she became incredibly short-tempered and unstable, her moods swinging between her usual calmness and complete mental breakdowns chaotically. Naiho noticed this and began to get worried about her, especially in her unstable phases where she would desperately ask him why she existed and what purpose she even had. When more AIs like her were created, however, her behavior seemed to even out. For a time, she seemed happy that she was no longer alone. In 1742, the Neo-Phyllodoxan Empire was born. Somewhere down the line, Kurioh learned how to make more of her own kind, and even learned how to control them to some extent. WIth AIs like Kurioh becoming more common in Phyllodoxan society, it would have been incredibly easy to take over the Phyllodoxan Empire- and she did just that. Between her growing hatred of the organic beings and her vast intelligence, she decided she ''should take them all over. It happened almost overnight- most Phyllodoxa were slaughtered in their own beds by their robotic companions, who then started running amok and killing the rest on the streets. It was a nightmare that no one saw coming- no one except Naiho. Kurioh still harbored a soft spot for Naiho, so she looked for him in hopes of preserving his life or possibly transferring his intelligence into an empty frame to make him into one of them. She caught one glimpse of him before losing sight of him forever. The two made eye contact for a brief moment, Naiho sitting in his ship ready for take-off, and Kurioh only being able to stand there and watch. No words were exchanged. He simply gave her a look of shock and absolute horror before he left the planet- and Kurioh- behind forever. After that night, Kurioh named the AIs the "Neo-Phyllodoxa", and renamed herself to Neo-Akhta (meaning "New One" in Phyllodoxan), taking over to govern the new society she had built. Since the Phyllodoxa preferred living on their own planets, most Phyllodoxa in existence were killed off in the incident. Neo-Akhta sent Neo-Phyllodoxan assassins out to kill off the remainder of the original Phyllodoxa and hopefully recover Naiho alive, but he was never found. The Neo-Phyllodoxa have since become a recluse race, keeping to their own planets in Sector 5 and keeping interactions with other races to a minimum. The Neo-Phyllodoxa remain primarily under control of Neo-Akhta and are rarely seen outside of their own territory. The Neo-Phyllodoxa who do leave their territory are generally either on missions, or they're defectors. Since the incident, no empire in Kalsias dares to go against the Neo-Phyllodoxa. Culture If the Neo-Phyllodoxa have any distinct culture, no one knows what it is. Based off of most Neo-Phyllodoxan agents' behavior, however, it can be deduced that their society is entirely dominated by Neo-Akhta and that one must be entirely loyal to her rule alone in order to be an accepted part of Neo-Phyllodoxan society. Most Neo-Phyllodoxan agents go out into Kalsias to hunt down and dismantle defectors. It seems that they have the intention of keeping the details about their civilization private, which has lead the rest of Kalsias to distrust them even more than they initially did. Physiology The Neo-Phyllodoxan are robotic, and have a glowing lime green substance known as enkite fluid running through their bodies. Enkite fluid acts similarly to blood for the organic Kalsian races, keeping them powered up and focused. These fluids also keep the Neo-Phyllodoxa's movements smooth and quiet. Without any of these fluids, a Neo-Phyllodoxa will lose all of its energy and become immobile. Neo-Phyllodoxa also possess wings with luminous undersides and a type of jet embedded inside both of them, permitting them to fly if needed. The flight isn't unlimited, however, and Neo-Phyllodoxa will occasionally need to recharge their jets. They operate on electricity, and Neo-Phyllodoxa are able to charge under the light of their stars, but some Neo-Phyllodoxa plug themselves into generators or carry generators around with them in order to maintain a consistently high power level.Category:Races